On Homeworld
by stevenfan51
Summary: This is the story of Lars' life on Homeworld after Steven goes back to earth. How Lars makes new friends, and joins the Homeworld Crystal Gems. He meets O/C Jade and gets to know another gem O/C Purple Pearl.


This fanfiction is of Lars' life on homeworld after Steven went back to earth. Lars was out looking for other of color gems and places he and the others could hide. Lars had been here for a while he had changed since Steven had brought him back to life. He had the traits of bravery, strength and loyalty similar to Steven's pet Lion. He learned more about himself everday and was getting more and more used to his new powers.

Chapter 1:

Lars woke up one night staring into the sky he closed his eyes and he remebered his home, his parents, his friends, and Sadie, Sadie was the love of his life he remembered the day she stood in line to get him the new game he wanted. He opened his eyes and sighed he had remembered how he felt about her, he had been so caught up in impressing everyone else he had forgotten about the person who cared about him so much that it didn't matter if she thought he was cool or not. A few tears silently left his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He heard the machiens coming down to look for the gems, he then heard the footsteps and voices of four Rubies coming his way. He clenched his fists and got ready to fight as the walked under him he saw a gem run across them and blasted the drones with the limb-inhenser on her left hand , all four suddenly dissapeared into dust and all that was left of them were their gems and all that was left of the drones burnt on the floor. The gems picked them up and put them in a old bag she was carrying, before she could leave she said, "Are you going to stand there looking at me or do you have..." she stopped talking and realised Lars wasn't a gem, she soon recodnised him from the pictures the Pearls had drawn. Lars jumped down and as he walked towards her slowly said, "I'm not gonna hurt you I just wanted to greet you..." He then realised she hadn't moved since he started talking, hr started looking at her face from diferent angles from a distance before he said, "Hello, homeworld to pretty gem lady." She then said, "Sorry about that, it's just that your the one who came with rose quartz, or atleast I think she is." Lars took a step back and said, " Are you with homeworld." she then giggled and gave a little caugh before saying, " No, no, no, l am Jade, I am part of whats left of the rebellion here on homeworld. You come with me I'll show you." They passed a few kindergardens, but soon they arrived at a camp with 13 gems talking about the fearless Rose Quartz, Jade told Lars to stay back until she gave him the signal, Jade walked up to the gems and said, "Hello everyone I found four Ruby gems, and I have brought you back a surprise. Over here." Lars came out of the shadows and said, "Hi." Everyone got up and surounded him and started to greet him, but then a purple Pearl walked through them and said, "Move up people, " she said as she shoved everyone back, she walked to Lars, "The human I saw wasn't pink or had a scar on its eye how do we know he it isn't an imposter?" Jade said, "Pearl this is the human it told me what happened, and the fact that it's pink makes it more likely it was with her, and His name is Lars." Pearl sighed and said, "Fine this is the human, but I'm still going to keep my eye on you." she said as she pointed at both of them and stormed away. Once Lars was done talking to everyone he went over to Jade who was doing target practice using her lymb-inhenser, after one more shot she stopped and turnned to Lars, they started walking away from the camp as they started talking, "I got to meet everyone except Pearl, who doesn't seem to want to talk to me." said Lars, she giggled and said, "Yah, Pearl is a bit, well a lot hard headed. But I know she'll come around, how can anyone not like you" As they blushed in synch Lars asked her a question, "So tell me little more about Pearl why is sge so hostle?" They stopped and set on two big rocks and continued to talk, so Jade began, "Pearl used to belong to a very important Amethyst, she used to make Pearl work every moment. Pearl didn't complain, but it was killing her, as we attacked a court ruling to free one of our fellow gems we saw her hiding behind the Anethyst, but she pushed her to the side. I decided to poof her, by the time we got back she had regenerated. At first she resisted but eventually she got used to us and became an official member of our Crystal gems." Lars looked down and gave a chuckle, Jade looked to him and asked what was on his mind. Lars touched Jades arm and

said, "Back on earth I used to make fun of Steven, he loved being Crystal Gem, I didn't try understand and I made fun of him. I have thought about this more and more and I feel like I understand. I just wish that I could tell him that." Jade held his hand and said, "You know maybe someday you'll get a chance to tell him, until then let's just make more memmories to tell." After a while Lars decided that it was time he had to go back to his friends, but before he could go Jade offered to go with him. As they walked across the third kindergarden then they saw a gem experement wich looked like it worked it was made of four parts, it was breathing heavily as it got ready to charge. _End of Chapter_


End file.
